Electrochemical fuel cells convert fuel and oxidant to electricity and reaction product. Solid polymer electrochemical fuel cells generally employ a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) which comprises an ion exchange membrane or solid polymer electrolyte disposed between two electrodes typically comprising a layer of porous, electrically conductive sheet material, such as carbon fiber paper or carbon cloth. The MEA contains a layer of catalyst, typically in the form of finely comminuted platinum, at each membrane/electrode interface to induce the desired electrochemical reaction. In operation the electrodes are electrically coupled to provide a circuit for conducting electrons between the electrodes through an external circuit.
the cathode, the oxidant stream moves through the porous cathode substrate and is reduced at the cathode electrocatalyst layer to form a reaction product.
In fuel cells employing hydrogen as the fuel and oxygen-containing air (or substantially pure oxygen) as the oxidant, the catalyzed reaction at the anode produces hydrogen cations (protons) from the fuel supply. The ion exchange membrane facilitates the migration of protons from the anode to the cathode. In addition to conducting protons, the membrane isolates the hydrogen-containing fuel stream from the oxygen-containing oxidant stream. At the cathode electrocatalyst layer, oxygen reacts with the protons that have crossed the membrane to form water as the reaction product. The anode and cathode reactions in hydrogen/oxygen fuel cells are shown in the following equations:Anode reaction: H2→2H++2e−Cathode reaction: ½O2+2H++2e−→H2O
In typical fuel cells, the MEA is disposed between two electrically conductive fluid flow field plates or separator plates. Fluid flow field plates have at least one flow passage formed in at least one of the major planar surfaces thereof. The flow passages direct the fuel and oxidant to the respective electrodes, namely, the anode on the fuel side and the cathode on the oxidant side. The fluid flow field plates act as current collectors, provide support for the electrodes, provide access channels for the fuel and oxidant to the respective anode and cathode surfaces, and provide channels for the removal of reaction products, such as water, formed during operation of the cell. Separator plates typically do not have flow passages formed in the surfaces thereof, but are used in combination with an adjacent layer of material which provides access passages for the fuel and oxidant to the respective anode and cathode electrocatalyst, and provides passages for the removal of reaction products. The preferred operating temperature range for solid polymer fuel cells is typically 50° C. to 120° C., most typically about 75° C. to 85° C.
Two or more fuel cells can be electrically connected together in series to increase the overall power output of the assembly. In series arrangements, one side of a given fluid flow field or separator plate can serve as an anode plate for one cell and the other side of the fluid flow field or separator plate can serve as the cathode plate for the adjacent cell. Such a multiple fuel cell arrangement is referred to as a fuel cell stack, and is usually held together in its assembled state by tie rods and end plates. The stack typically includes inlet ports and manifolds for directing the fluid fuel stream (such as substantially pure hydrogen, methanol reformate or natural gas reformate, or a methanol-containing stream in a direct methanol fuel cell) and the fluid oxidant stream (such as substantially pure oxygen, oxygen-containing air or oxygen in a carrier gas such as nitrogen) to the individual fuel cell reactant flow passages. The stack also commonly includes an inlet port and manifold for directing a coolant fluid stream, typically water, to interior passages within the stack to absorb heat generated by the fuel cell during operation. The stack also generally includes exhaust manifolds and outlet ports for expelling the depleted reactant streams and the reaction products such as water, as well as an exhaust manifold and outlet port for the coolant stream exiting the stack. In a power generation system various fuel, oxidant and coolant conduits carry these fluid streams to and from the fuel cell stack.
When an electrical load (comprising one or more load elements) is placed in an electrical circuit connecting the electrodes, the fuel and oxidant are consumed in direct proportion to the electrical current drawn by the load, which will vary with the ohmic resistance of the load.
Solid polymer fuel cells generally employ perfluorosulfonic ion exchange membranes, such as those sold by DuPont under its NAFION trade designation and by Dow under the trade designation XUS 13204.10. When employing such membranes, the fuel and oxidant reactant streams are typically humidified before they are introduced to solid polymer fuel cells so as to facilitate proton transport through the ion exchange membrane and to avoid drying (and damaging) the membrane separating the anode and cathode of each cell.
Each reactant stream exiting the fuel cell stack generally contains water. The outlet fuel stream from the anodes generally contains the water added to humidify the incoming fuel stream plus any product water drawn across the membrane from the cathode. The outlet oxidant stream from the cathodes generally contains the water added to humidify the incoming oxidant stream plus product water formed at the cathode.
In some fuel cell applications, such as, for example, motive applications, it may be necessary or desirable to commence operation of a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell stack when the stack core temperature is below the freezing temperature of water. As used herein, the freezing temperature of water means the freezing temperature of free water, that is, 0° C. at 1 atmosphere. It may also be necessary or desirable when ceasing operation of the solid polymer fuel cell stack to improve the cold start capability and freeze tolerance of the stack by reducing the amount of water remaining within the fuel, oxidant and coolant passages of the stack. Upon freezing, water remaining within stack passages will expand and potentially damage structures within the stack such as, for example, the membrane/electrocatalyst interface, the reactant passageways, conduits and seals, as well as the porous electrode substrate material.
If there is an expectation that a solid polymer fuel cell stack will be subjected to cold temperatures, especially temperatures below the freezing temperature of water, one or more special start-up and shutdown techniques and associated apparatus may be used. These techniques may improve the cold start capability and freeze tolerance of the stack, and improve the subsequent fuel cell performance. A measure of electrochemical fuel cell performance is the voltage output from the cell for a given current density. Higher performance is associated with a higher voltage output for a given current density or higher current density for a given voltage output.